the truths melancholy
by 23xo97
Summary: tensa zangetsu just discovered that ichigo never used the final gestga tensho .how dose Haruhi know what is going on.Whatever it is tensa dose not like it at all.
1. Haruhi saves tensa zangetsu pt1

the truths melancholy

Summary: What everything that happened in clueing ichigo using the final Getsuga Tenshō was a dream of Tensa Zangetsu what if he actually used a technique he made since he was born. How dose Haruhi and nerv fit into all of this and Mugetsu has a son!

i own nothing.

Chapter 1 Haruhi saves tensa zangetsu pt.1

Tensa zangetsu awoke for the first time and he was not in ichigo inner but in the place of the maker of Zanpakutō's. "Good your wake everything ya think ichigo did was an illusion caused by a serum inserted in to ya body." Ōetsu Nimaiya looked down at the Zanpakutō sprit lying in the bed. Tensa looked at him in complete other shock. The very fact that he dreamt ichigo broke him seemed pretty farfetched. "Ya probably wondering where ichigo is and why you are hear." Tensa sat up in the bed giving the man his full attention. "Of course I am so could you explain." wanting to get an emanate answer. "Ya see it turned out ya soul reaper could make technique's and because ya never helped him make one, ya soul reaper thought it was good idea to use a technique he made instead of the final form of ya technique." He said motioning toward the other members of his squad to come in the room. "Technique making is a rare power to have and we checked no soul reaper who battled ichigo or any of the soul reapers in soul society can do it and there are only can two technique makers that aren't a member of the zero division." They stated.

This news shook Tensa to his very core most zanpakutō's would kill to have a technique their soul reaper made because it is a part of the soul reaper the Zanpakutō sprit can have forever. "As we all know not just anyone can be a technique maker, the soul reaper had to be one in their past lives' in order for it to happen." Nimaiya store at tensa start in the eye and continued to explain. "We all wonder how you could have possibly not known this." He stated what they all were thinking.

"You mean that he could have made me a technique." Tensa shudder as hichigo made a comment on the information. "Ya know that one of the first five techniques' belonging to ya and the law of technique making stats that if a soul reaper makes a technique he or she must give their Zanpakutō a technique from numbers 1-5." This made tensa want to find ichigo even more. "Ya see that ya can never see ya soul reaper ever again because ya never knew what he was." Ōetsu Nimaiya believed that tensa must have berated ichigo in some way. "What do you mean?" I mean you can't see him ever again." An explosion came from outside and the zero division left the room and tensa ungraded a girl with brown hair with orange ribbon in her hair came from around the corner. "Good that should keep them busy." Tensa looked at and said. "Who are you exactly?" the girl gave an argent response. "My name is Haruhi Suzumiya come with me if you what to see ichigo again".

1 | Page


	2. Haruhi saves Tensa zangetsu pt2

I own nothing.

Chapter 2 Haruhi saves Tensa zangetsu pt.2

"Wait what; you can tack me to ichigo!" Tensa leaped out of the bed in complete joy of then thought of seeing ichigo again. "Yes but we need to hurry Yuki can't keep them busy forever."As she said this a boy came running up to her."Haruhi we need to go noon of us con use are zapacto's that well and we wo't lost that long hear." Kyon manged to shouht behind him was Yuki Nagato,Mikuru Ashina,and Issuki koizumi. Rukia Kuchiki was right behind them in hot presute."Hadou 63 thunder roar canon." Rukia lighting gather at her finger's and she shout mikuru slightly in the shoulder. Haurhi swung her zampakcto and a strange vilot technique hit Rukia and several others to the ground.

"That was what you get for hurting Mikuru."Haurhi said with an argent smile. "what exactly was that?" Tensa asked with a particular look on his. " that technique i just used use made by Ichigo it number is 27."Haruhi acted cocky cause she knew this and Tensa did not."you mean you have a technique Ichigo made." Tensa Zangetsu's eye's filled with a new he knew that a technique a Shinigami make's is uselessly hand made."of course i do now come on it we have to levee now."She started to run off and tensa fallowed after her.

She continued where the maker of zampacatos left off. "You see a technique maker had to be a teachnique maker in their past life, you see Ichigo had one technique he had in possible all his past live's and that teachnique is the son of mugetsu."Haruhi watched a look of sheer terror fill Tensa's eye's. "Wwhat was that?"?Tensa stuttered in complete fear. Rukia came out of nowhere and got Haruhi a way from Tensa long enough to say. " Don't you think Ichigo would want you to have a new Shingami as much as i want to see him again too we both have let go." Haruhi kicked Rukia a way.

"i think that some things are worth fighting for bisides one of the technique's Ichigo made belong to you it's the law." Tensa than new how to one he chouse to trust was Haruhi suzzumya. "Rukia Kuchiki I hope you know that Ichigo loved you, but I am going with miss suzzimya."Tensa gave her a cold look as he said this."stop them." A voice shouted in the rukia and other allies of Ichigo tried to stop them Tensa shouted."GESUGA TENSHO." in the chaso tensa and haruhi along with the rest of the SOS brigade was nearing the edge of the platform." i hate to bother but the olny reson their not cashing after use is because they know their is not that many placesto run to." Tensa hoped Haruhi noticed that they where runing out of platform and Rukia was not far behind them.

"i know we are going to have to jump for it." Haruhi said with a seriuos tone."what are you all crazy i have a better chance with Rukia than i have with all of you." Tensa looked at haruhi as if she was a maniac."lissen to me I know it might sound crazy but trust me some of us aren't even human but trust you are better off with us than with them."they reached the edge and turned to face their presecuter's."you don't evan have the guts to jump even if your Ichigo's zampacto."Renji with an argent smile." lissen to what we have to say ,we only will give you a new Shinigami so Ichigo can move on Knowing you let him go nof your own free will."Rukia gave Tensa the same look she gave Ichigo when she wanted him to lissen to whould not work this time because before Rukia reach Tensa Haruhi and them jumped back wards and tensa followed them. "NO"Rukia shouted and tried to jump after them but Renji stoped her."lissen do'nt you go jump off the plateform too, I promiss we will find ichigo's zampacto again and tell him what we want to say even if he dose not want to lissen."

1 | Page


End file.
